


Not So Harmless Flirting

by Rivulet027



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stopped flirting with him and Danny wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Harmless Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This is what I set out to write yesterday and is based off the conversation between Stiles and his dad outside the bar in Frenemy.

Not So Harmless Flirting:

There were bigger concerns, Danny figured, than the one he was about to address, but he’d waited a week to see if anything would change and it hadn’t. He found Stiles in the library, one hand curved around his text book as he studied it with a critical eye, the other hand tilted the highlighter he was chewing on absently. Danny shook his head, a bemused smile on his face as part of him considered pointing out that the cap chewing might ruin Stiles’ teeth, the other part of him was trying to decide when he’d decided Stiles was adorable.

Maybe awhile ago, he realized. Maybe once Stiles’ bad come-ons and off the wall questions about attractiveness stopped being a thing he rolled his eyes at and became this expected thing that made him laugh. Maybe when they’d developed a banter that he’d taken as harmless flirting since he knew Stiles was too caught up in Lydia and maybe that ‘cousin’ to act.

Danny dropped into the seat across from Stiles, placed his bag on the floor then tapped the text book and asked in a low whisper, “Still using that as a coloring book?”

Stiles grinned around his highlighter, pulled it out of his mouth and shrugged as he leaned back, “I like facts that you can build on.”

Danny smiled and for a moment thought they’d ease into banter. Then Stiles sighed, ran a tired hand over his face and asked, “Need something?”

Danny frowned. There went that hope.

“We still working on that lab report after school?”

“If you don’t cancel on me again,” Danny answered.

Stiles nodded, mouthed a quick ‘Sorry’ and went back to his text book. Danny rolled his eyes. 

“Stop being sorry,” Danny told him before he looked around to make sure the librarian wasn’t nearby before he leaned in, “You finished writing the report all by yourself, emailed me a copy and then made me cookies.”

“Apology cookies,” Stiles clarified.

“You watch too much Buffy,” Danny smirked.

Stiles smiled and shook his head, almost tapped his highlighter against his textbook but caught himself. Stiles looked up, glanced around for the librarian and then looked down at his textbook.

Danny crossed his arms and waited. Stiles began to highlight a paragraph and stopped suddenly. He looked up at Danny with a frown, then glanced over at Danny’s closed bag. He gave Danny a confused look.

“Did I do something to offend you?” Danny finally asked.

“Did I do something to offend you?” Stiles squeaked back.

“You haven’t hit on me in a week, so I’m just assuming,” Danny explained with a shrug, trying to pretend the absence of flirting hadn’t been nagging at him the whole week.

The highlighter fell out of Stiles’ hand and he stared, blinked twice and then shook himself before he leaned in and whispered, “You want to have this conversation here? We’re already talking too much and we’re not even hiding out in the stacks so she’s probably waiting to just swoop down on us and…

Danny nodded, glanced around to make sure the librarian wasn’t about to swoop down on them, grabbed his bag and walked away. He waited by the door and tried not to laugh when Stiles tumbled out.

“Okay,” Stiles told him with a note of exasperation, “What the hell?”

Danny laughed.

“What?” Stiles squawked as he waved his arms in an indignant manner.

“You want to have this conversation in the middle of the hallway where anyone can hear?” Danny pointed out.

“I’ve had plenty of shouldn’t be overheard conversation in the middle of the hallway,” Stiles reassured, “I’ve even told Scott I loved him in the middle of the hallway.”

Danny shook his head as he tried not to laugh again, “Come on.”

He ducked into the boys locker room and once a quick look around told him it was empty he meandered over to his locker and dropped his bag inside. Then he leaned against his locker and looked at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles frowned and dropped his book bag on the floor, “What?”

“Just barely friendly for a whole week,” Danny pointed out, “One week you’re flirting with me every day and then last week we’re just lab partners.”

“Do you want me to flirt with you?” Stiles said slowly as he ran a hand over his head, “Cause really I…um…well, there have been bigger issues to deal with?”

“Then why stop?” Danny asked.

“I’m not gay?” Stiles tried, sounding unsure.

Danny sighed, “I never said you were.”

“You and everyone else that matters,” Stiles muttered.

“So it’s not me?” Danny pushed.

“Why would it be you? You’re kinda you and I’m kinda me so in the long run shouldn’t me not bugging you make you happy?”

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and debated counting to ten. Then he asked himself if it was really worth it to push Stiles for answers when clearly Stiles would rather talk them into a circle or belittle himself.

“If it’d been bugging me I’d have told you to stop,” Danny pointed out.

“Oh.”

Danny nodded, then waited as Stiles frowned, processed and then said, “But I…my dad…”

Stiles stopped and blew out a frustrated breath. Danny pushed off his locker and moved closer, gave Stiles’ arm a squeeze as he debated pulling him into a hug.

Stiles leaned into his hand, glanced at his bag and admitted, “I told my dad I might be gay and he said that I couldn’t, that he can tell by the way I dress that I’m not.”

Danny huffed out a short stressed laugh. Stiles yanked his arm away and started to reach for his bag.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Danny told him.

Stiles frowned at him and then leaned against the nearest locker and Danny had to wonder if it was to put some distance between them or if Stiles needed the support. He had to wonder what obstacles he’d have faced if his parents hadn’t believed him, hadn’t fully supported him.

“How are you supposed to dress?” Danny asked.

Stiles shrugged.

“Do I look gay to you?” 

“I know you are so the point is moot,” Stiles pointed out.

“I dressed like most of the other guys in this school,” Danny pointed out, “And except for the geeky shirts so do you.”

Stiles frowned.

“You know, we’re still in high school,” Danny continued, “You don’t have to have this all figured out yet.”

“It’s probably be easier,” Stiles grumbled.

“It’s really not.”

“At least you know what you like,” Stiles told him.

Danny closed the distance between them slowly as he reminded, “You’ve had a crush on Lydia since before we had crazy teenage hormones and you like flirting with me.”

“Yeah, but…I like girls. Girls are nice. They have really these curvy hips and there’s something nice about when they touch you and they’re wearing fingernail polish. And the hair, I like when they have longer hair and they smell nice, but then guys smell nice too and it’s just confusing. Cause I try not to notice, but Jackson has really distracting abs, which unfortunately for him totally doesn’t make up for his douchbag ways. Derek’s back is just this thing I’d want to keep looking at and then you…” Stiles trailed off and pressed his lips together.

Danny stilled, tried for a smirk and ended up with a smile when Stiles looked up at him nervously.

“That,” Stiles told him as he pressed a finger to Danny’s chin.

“My smile distracts you?” Danny attempted to clarify, mostly because he wanted to hear the words. It was maybe the nicest compliment he’d had in awhile. He tried to place a casual hand on the lockers, so he could lean in next to Stiles, but instead Danny ended up half on top of him. 

Their eyes met.

“Well there are your teeth and your lips, but it’s mostly the ways your eyes light up when you mean it and the smile takes over your whole face,” Stiles admitted.

Danny wanted to kiss him, but he hadn’t set out with the idea of kissing Stiles, just trying to learn what had made his lab partner stop bantering, harmlessly flirting with him. It had all just been harmless flirting, hadn’t it?

And he didn’t just go around kissing guys. He’d just gotten out of a relationship and he had this unrequited thing that was somehow at the moment less scary then the potential in the way he was leaning over Stiles and Stiles was just looking back at him.

Danny wet his lips.

“But I don’t know,” Stiles stressed, giving them both an out, “It’s just what catches my eye and…”

Danny pressed his thumb to Stiles lips, “Stop.”

Stiles lips parted and Danny ran his thumb slowly over Stiles’ bottom lip. Danny’s thumb moved slowly to Stiles’ cheek, till he cupped the other boy’s face.

“Are…are you?” Stiles started and then stopped, swallowing slowly.

“Be one way to know, wouldn’t it?” Danny offered, “I mean you’ll either like it or you won’t, but at least you’d know.”

Their eyes met again and Danny wasn’t sure what to do with the uncertainty he found looking back at him.

“Just a kiss,” Danny tempted.

“Okay,” Stiles agreed, “but you should probably get on with that before I say something that makes both of us…”

Danny leaned in and Stiles met him halfway. It was a quick press and they parted.

“Thanks,” Stiles told him before their lips met again, slower to back away this time.

Danny ran his thumb over Stiles’ cheek as he leaned in and pressed Stiles against the locker. Stiles reeled Danny closer with an arm around his waist. Danny licked at Stiles’ lower lip, then sucked his lip into his mouth slowly. Stiles kissed back harder, but parted his lips and let Danny inside. As Danny kissed him he cradled Stiles’ head, used his whole body to pin Stiles to the locker behind him and smiled into the kiss when it made Stiles moan. Danny took the hand that Stiles had fisted into the sleeve of his shirt and pushed it around his neck. Stiles hand threaded up into his hair and Danny made an encouraging noise as he encouraged Stiles to kiss into his mouth. Stiles made a discouraged noise since he thought Danny was pulling away and sucked on Danny’s tongue, trying to get the kiss to continue. Danny shuddered, moaned and gripped Stiles shoulder as he pulled away slowly, licking his lips. Danny leaned in to press his forehead against Stiles’ and admitted, “Should’ve seen that coming, you give the best hugs.”

Stiles shuddered, “I think I’ve only hugged you once.”

“Twice,” Danny corrected.

“If I promise more hugs do I get more kisses?” 

“Sauvé,” Danny teased trying for a moment to convince himself that he wasn’t as turned on as he obviously was, as they both obviously were. He frowned at his watch and groaned.

“Five more minutes,” Stiles told him.

Danny leaned in and kissed his cheek, “So…”

“You can do that anytime you want?” Stiles offered.

Danny laughed, “Well we do have study plans.”

“And a lab report to write,” Stiles reminded.

“Date after?” Danny offered.

“Really?”

“I think it’s completely obvious we’re both interested in more than kissing so yeah date,” Danny smiled.

Stiles smiled back.

“I’ll pay for the movie and you can buy me popcorn,” Danny bargained.

Stiles smile faltered, “Something will come up and I’ll end up standing you up because someone will do something stupid and need a last minute Stiles plan of saving and then you’ll hate me and you really don’t want to get dragged into this, trust me on that.”

Danny frowned trying to understand how they’d moved away from what was him trying to get more of what had been the best kiss of his life to Stiles possibly rejecting him, “This is the Jackson thing?”

“This is so much more than the Jackson thing,” Stiles groaned, “And that was a really nice kiss. I kinda felt it all the way down to my toes so I really do want to do that again and…”

Danny captured Stiles lips again. They traded several closed mouth kisses, knowing the bell would ring soon.

“You can keep doing that when I hit tangents,” Stiles told him as they parted.

Danny smiled as he thought about how many tangents he’d seen Stiles go off on.

“And smiling,” Stiles encouraged as he smiled back.

“So I’ll bring movies with me, you provide the popcorn and barring the world ending we’ll have a date after we finish our homework,” Danny encouraged.

“Cause you don’t normally come over with movies,” Stiles teased.

“I don’t,” Danny nodded, “I just flirt with you, but now they’ll be a bit more intent behind it.”

Stiles nodded, then looked at Danny’s watch again, “Three minutes.”

Danny smirked, “Well as long as coach doesn’t find us.”

Stiles laughed, “He’d probably be heartbroken.”

“It’s like he’s the only one that doesn’t realize that Scott’s hung up on Allison,” Danny agreed.

Stiles agreed as their lips met again and Danny realized that the flirting had always had a bit of intent behind it.


End file.
